


(Splatfest #3) What a Horrible Night to Lose a Splatfest

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Master/Pet, Outdoor Sex, alternative sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Okay, two in a row... She can come back from that. Marina's even more determined to win now. Some horror-themed sex is on the line this time, and a strange backyard rendezvous awaits the loser.





	(Splatfest #3) What a Horrible Night to Lose a Splatfest

Okay, this had to be the one where she came out victorious. Admittedly, Marina's confidence had dipped after losing back to back Splatfests, particularly the first one. Seriously, who ate mayonnaise over ketchup? She sighed and took a deep breath. That was in the past: she needed to let it go and look towards the future. The future that involved her finally reigning supreme in a Splatfest. There was no way her pick could lose this time. Right?

Sitting in her room, she gently ran her hand down a poster for the movie _An Octarian Werewolf in Inkopolis_. Werewolves were still cool, right? She thought so. They were ferocious beasts, and everybody seemed to love monsters nowadays. She'd always had a fascination with creatures that could transform, so it was the perfect choice for their horror-themed Splatfest. Not only did people love monsters, but she'd have all those furries on her side as well. That had to be the factor that tipped the scale in her favor this time.

Pearl, on the other hand, was a vampire fan. She was all about the tall, dark, and blood-sucking. Even though vampires were both overdone and not cool, unlike werewolves. She was already acting pretty high and mighty too, drunk off her success in the previous Splatfests. It only made Marina more fired up. She was determined to win this time. The thought of getting to take Pearl out into the woods and 'transform' was an appealing thought to her.

This was going to be a real Underworld battle.

* * *

So maybe it was less Underworld and more Howling II. Man, that sucked. She lost again. For the third time! There wasn't even the consolation of her choice being more popular, because the inklings had spoken, and they had chosen vampires. How could furries have let her down like this? This outcome did not make her want to wag her tail victoriously. She didn't even have a tail to wag, dammit. Maybe she wouldn't wag her... tentacles. This was upsetting on all points.

While she was muy mal, Pearl was muy pequeño. Err, muy contento. She spun around in her chair, sticking her arms out and pretending she was a bat. Excitement was coursing through her veins, as she had plenty of ideas for Marina's punishment. She hadn't started working on most of them, on the off chance she had lost. Otherwise she'd look pretty silly with a decorated house and no one to host in it.

That meant she had to keep Marina away from her house until it was ready, and she let her know that in no uncertain terms. They could still hang out together until everything was ready, but there would be no leaked surprises. At least, for Marina, it meant she wasn't going to have to suffer whatever punishment Pearl had cooked up immediately. However, it meant that she had to suffer through the nervousness of waiting instead, which made her antsy the entire time. Pearl had to admit that she liked seeing her partner squirm like that.

It took a week for Pearl to set up everything exactly to her specifications. All the while, poor Marina was left completely in the dark as to what she'd had to deal with. The only thing she knew was that it was taking place in Pearl's house, and that it obviously would have to do with vampires. At least she wouldn't have to run butt-naked through some public area. She hoped so, anyway...

A week after the Splatfest had concluded, Pearl called Marina with instructions to come over that night. She didn't need to bring anything, as everything would be provided for her inside. Frowning to herself, she had agreed to come over, and once the sun had completely set, she'd made her way over. The punishment was due, but she still had little idea what it was going to be. Her stomach was doing nervous flips inside her, no matter how much she tried to calm herself. If it was something involving vampires, would she have to have blood drawn or something?

Standing at the door, she looked around nervously. There was no one there, but she still got the feeling that there were people in the shadows following her every movement. Very spooky. Maybe that was Pearl's plan all along. She'd been told that the door was unlocked, so after one more look-around, she opened the door and darted inside. She closed the door behind her and made sure to lock it.

The house was almost completely shrouded in darkness, with only some lit candles giving her any vision at all. Another sound was coming from the room next to her, though she couldn't tell what it was. Probably the television. She was a bit freaked out at this point. Honestly, she'd been expecting some kind of freaky sex, not a haunted house.

Taking a tentative step forward, she kicked something in front of her. She jumped back with a yelp, hitting the door in her shock. Having to crouch low to see what she had hit, she found out that it was a box with a piece of paper attached to it. There were words on it, but the light was too poor for her to read it, so she pulled it off of the box and carried it to the nearest candle to read.

 _'Hey Rina! Check out the box I left for you. Put on what's in there.'_ Put on what's in the box? She had a bad feeling about this. Going back to the box, she left the note on the floor and opened the box up. Feeling around inside, she grabbed the contents and carried them back to the candle. She could already tell they were fuzzy, but seeing them under the light confirmed that. It was a pair of fuzzy wolf ears and shorts with a matching tail sewn onto them.

"Huh... Cute." This wasn't so bad. She thought the little accessories were pretty nifty. Though she'd have to take off her pants to put on the shorts. She put on the ears first, since that was the easiest. Feeling them atop her head, she wished she had a mirror to see if they looked alright. It felt like she was a werewolf sort of. Which... probably meant there was going to be some kind of punishment involving this. Oh jeez.

Since no one was there to watch her, assumedly, she dropped her pants and replaced them with the shorts. She reached back in order to feel the tail, smiling to herself. Ah well, at least she was cute during the punishment. That was the silver lining in all this defeat and humiliation. She figured that she ought to go upstairs, but the sounds coming from the other room drew her curiosity. It wouldn't take her too long to see what was going on, then get back to where she needed to go.

Heading into the other room, she rolled her eyes when she found out what the noise was. Pearl had put Dracula on the TV: how appropriate. There was a note attached to the TV, which she had to lean in to be able to read. _'Behind you.'_ Frowning, she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. There was a tall figure standing behind the couch, looming over her menacingly. Whimpering, she nearly bolted from the room when she stopped herself and thought about it for a second. There was no way that was an actual person. It had to be some kind of practical joke... Right?

Slowly she moved over towards the figure, which hadn't moved once since she first laid eyes on it. As she got closer, and her eyes were adjusting to the dark, she realized what it truly was: a cardboard cutout of Dracula. Of course. Sighing, she punched the cutout, making it fall backwards against the wall. "Jeez, Pearlie, you scared me." Shaking her head, she finally turned around and went back towards the stairs.

Black streamers wound around the banister as she made her way upstairs, noticing little bats attached to the little connector poles. Pearl really had gone all out on decorating the house for this punishment. At least it doubled as Halloween decorations, which was right around the corner. She definitely admired all the hard work that had been put into the decorations, though she was still unnerved by the large red eyes attached to the wall as she reached the second floor. It felt like they were watching her: following her every movement.

She walked into Pearl's bedroom, but was surprised to find no one there. Walking over to the bed, she gently ran her hands along the sheets. They felt so good against her skin. Smooth, silken goodness. She wished these were the kind of sheets she had back at her place. Shaking herself out of those thoughts, she used the candlelight to look around the room for any more clues. Another note laid on a pillow, and she took a look at it. _'Go into the bathroom.'_

She was starting to wonder if the punishment was playing a mystery game. What else could she do but follow instructions, though? So off she went into the bathroom, two lit candles on either side of the sink. She felt a bit unnerved when she looked at herself in the mirror, quickly finding out that she couldn't. Every inch of the reflective surface had been painted black, hiding her reflection. This was definitely giving her a 'haunted house' feeling now. She was starting to worry about how the inevitable Halloween party was going to turn out.

"Ahh, Marina." Marina screamed, whipping around and jumping a foot in the air. She nearly knocked over the candles in her shock, which may have made the reveal a bit less impactful. Luckily, nothing was set on fire as Pearl stepped out from behind the curtain of her bathtub. A large black cloak fluttered behind her as she stepped out of the tub, revealing that she wasn't wearing much more than that. Just a matching set of bra and panties: black with scarlet trim. "So glad you could join me."

"You really went all out on this, huh?" She put a hand over her heart, feeling it pumping faster in her chest. Seeing Pearl's smirking face dancing in the shadows, she could tell that this was all according to plan. Maybe her punishment involved having a heart attack. "You, uh, look good. Very... vampiric, and all."

"Thank you, fleabag." Huh. Marina felt slightly offended. "Now, we must be off to my chambers." Tossing her cloak back dramatically, she left the bathroom, expecting Marina to follow her. They went back into the bedroom, but instead of stopping there, they continued moving. Marina's confusion was evident as they started to walk back down the stairs. "I can sense this is too much for your tiny dog brain. Please, speak up."

"Excuse me? My dog brain is _not_ tiny! What am I even saying?" Marina groaned, pouting at the back of Pearl's head. "Where are we going, anyway? You said we were going to your chambers, but we left your bedroom."

"Ah, that is no longer my chambers. I refer to where I lay to rest, and we will be there shortly." Once downstairs, they went through the living room, then the kitchen, until they were standing at the back door. Now Marina was completely lost, utterly confused as Pearl opened the back door and led them outside. She shouldn't have tempted fate by saying they weren't going to be doing anything outside.

They stayed in the backyard, so at least whatever sexual activities they were no doubt about to do would be hidden from view. Smack dab in the middle of the backyard was a large black coffin, an unknown symbol etched onto its top. Marina felt the color drain from her face, gulping as she stared down at an object that literally held dead bodies inside it. They... They couldn't possibly...

"Here's my chambers." She gave Marina a sideways glance, smirking as she opened the coffin. The insides were lined with red, and there were multiple foreign objects inside. Pearl picked up one and held it so that Marina could see it. If the coffin wasn't bad enough, now she was face to face with a wolf's tail buttplug. So the shorts weren't a permanent addition... "You'll be putting this on, fleabag."

"Do I-" Of course she did. It wouldn't be much of a punishment if she wasn't doing what she was commanded to do. She really wasn't, uh, 'prepared' to shove something like that up her ass, though. Anything, really. It seemed that Pearl had anticipated that, as the second thing she took out of the coffin was a small tube of lube. She put some of it on the plug's base, which only made things slightly better.

While Pearl applied the lube, Marina blushed slightly as she removed her shorts. Figuring that she would be asked to strip naked anyway, she took off the rest of her clothes to expedite the process. When Pearl turned to her again, she was standing there completely naked, save for the wolf ears. Grinning, Pearl licked her lips as she appraised her curvaceous partner. In the moonlight, she could see that Pearl was wearing plastic fangs. Kissing her was gonna be weird.

"Ahh, good. Such a good dog." Marina growled at her, then realized what she was doing. "Heh. Alright, turn around now." Sighing, Marina obediently turned around and bared her butt to her partner. She squirmed and whimpered as her cheeks were spread and the buttplug was pushed inside her. It felt weird, but the tail itself looked kinda cute when she looked over her shoulder to look at it. She certainly wouldn't be wearing that out in public, though.

The lube was left next to the coffin, and the next item to leave the coffin's confines was a collar. It was black leather with what appeared to be a chunk of silver on it. Hah, silver, werewolves. Funny. Marina bit down on her lower lip as Pearl put the collar around her neck. It fit on a bit too snugly for her liking. She was not prepared to become a naked, enslaved werewolf. Stupid Splatfests... "Hey, uh, Pearlie? I gotta ask... Why do you have a giant coffin in your backyard?"

"You like it? I've had it for like... five years now. I had it custom made because I was trying to impress this goth chick back in high school." The final object was removed from the coffin: a pale, medium-sized strap-on. Tucking it under her arm, Pearl pulled down her panties, then put the faux cock on around her waist. "At least I've got a use for it now, so that's pretty cool."

"How'd that go, anyway? Trying to impress that girl, I mean." Marina brought a hand up to hide her smile and her blush: the smile from Pearl being so fucking extra, and the blush from the strap-on between her legs.

"Lame. She said she preferred taller girls. What a joke." Pearl rolled her eyes, pointing to the coffin. "Get in there, Rina. I'm gonna tame a savage beast tonight." Smirking to herself, Marina stepped over to the coffin and stepped inside. It was a bit awkward to lay down inside, and she suddenly felt a wave of claustrophobia hit her. She could only assume the coffin was custom built to be bigger than a normal one, but there still wasn't much room to move around inside it. In fact, other than spreading her legs slightly, she really couldn't do much else. She wondered, on a scale of one to ten, how embarrassing it would be to have a panic attack in the middle of sex?

Pearl clambered in after her, getting on top of her with a big smile. Marina whimpered as the force pushed her down on the buttplug, getting it a pinch deeper inside her. With both of them inside, Pearl reached up and grabbed the top of the coffin and yanked it down. She quickly retracted her hand and laid down on Marina as the top came down and slammed shut, bathing both of them in complete darkness. Marina couldn't see Pearl right in front of her face. She let a quiet whine, shaking nervously beneath her partner.

"Uh... What if we can't... open the top again? We'll... We'll be stuck here." The only good thing about the darkness was that Pearl wouldn't be able to see her sweat, but the nervous tone to her voice gave her away. She could feel Pearl moving her hips slightly, her knuckles brushing against Marina's thigh. The length of the strap-on moved across her slit, making her suck in a breath.

"If worse comes to worse, then I made sure to tell my butler to come out and check on us in the morning." Oh good. So someone knew they were out in the backyard in a giant coffin. In the event that they couldn't get the top off, then she was looking forward to having Pearl's butler find the two of them naked. That top had better open up again, or she would go feral and bust it open herself.

Her worries were temporarily abated when she felt the tip of the strap-on enter her. She curled her hands into fists, wondering what kind of expression Pearl was making. Probably a self-satisfied one, if she had to guess. She tried to keep herself quiet, not wanting to give Pearl the satisfaction of getting to her just yet, but she couldn't keep in the moan as the faux cock filled her to the brim. "Aah!"

"The people have spoken, Rina. The vampire reigns supreme over the filthy, furry breasts. Prepare yourself!" Then, without actually giving her time to prepare herself, Pearl pulled her hips back, then thrust down hard. Marina yelped, unable to hold back as Pearl began to give her the business. Her thrusts weren't wild and unrestrained like they may have been in the bedroom. Being in a coffin didn't leave a lot of room for movement. Instead, she would thrust without lifting up too high, her back just grazing the top before she'd slam back down with as much force as she could muster. Marina's moans made it seem like she didn't mind too much about the restrictions.

She wouldn't admit this to Marina, but among all this outlandish decorating and super extra preparations, Pearl was using this opportunity to get some anger out via hardcore monster sex. With this Splatfest, she was reminded of how other kids her age made fun of her for reading Twilight back in middle school. The backlash to the series had made her favorite horror creature uncool, and she was mocked enough that she stopped bringing the books to school. Now she had the opportunity to get out her frustrations _and_ show the dominance of vampires, all without another week of detention.

Again, there wasn't a lot of room for maneuverability, but she made it work. Her thrusts were short but swift, and she could feel Marina's muscles tensing beneath her. Occasionally she'd whine in pain when she slammed her elbows against the sides, but it was mostly positive sounds. She loved to hear her partner moan. It was such a rich, delicious sound. Mmm, and speaking of delicious, there was some tender breast meat that was hers for the taking.

In the dark, she leaned down and ran her tongue along Marina's right nipple, making her shiver beneath her. Then she bit down slightly, letting the plastic fangs dig into the skin. "Aah! Great Zapfish, Pearlie, that stings!" The fangs felt weird on her skin, but her shouting just seemed to invigorate Pearl more. She bit down again, a bit harder this time, darting out her tongue to circle around Marina's nipple. To avoid any more stinging pain elsewhere, Marina braced her arms against the sides so that she wouldn't keep bumping into them.

Without their sight, their other senses were kicked up a notch. Pearl was even more aware of the sounds Marina was making than usual. Not just the moans and whines, but her heartbeat as well. With her head on Marina's chest, she could hear her heartbeat pumping fast against her ribcage. The sound of skin slapping against skin was just as loud, though. She tried to push past those sounds, though, and fixate on Marina's panting specifically. It was intense: hot. It was... very canine-like.

"C'mon, bone-sucker." She reached up and grabbed Marina's collar, yanking it upwards. Lifting her own head up, she slowly moved it until their foreheads were touching. Though she knew Marina couldn't see it, she couldn't stop herself from grinning. "Howl for me. Don't werewolves love howling at the moon?" While she spoke, she continued to move her hips, thrusting the strap-on in and out of Marina's pussy at a rapid pace.

"I can't even see the moon, though. Or anything." Marina huffed and moaned, feeling Pearl's fangs switch to her left breast. The stinging sensation from each bite was painful, but she liked it. Being with Pearl had shown her a new side to herself sexually, and she still wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. She then felt Pearl's mouth move off of her breasts, only to be replaced with a hand smacking her chest. "Ow, hey! What was that for?!"

"Your vampire overlord said for you to howl, and you're just splitting hairs! Just pretend you can see it, fleabag." She smacked Marina's breast again for good measure, glaring at her, though it couldn't be seen. Her hips stilled, leaving the strap-on unmoving inside of Marina. She waited, listening to her partner's huffs and, eventually, whines. Marina enjoyed being bedded by her, so surely she would do what was commanded of her to get the festivities back in full swing.

"Ahh... A-Awooo!" Marina's face burned red as she did her best werewolf impression, howling up to the moon that she couldn't see. "Awoooo! Aah, Zapfish!" Her howling seemed to do the trick, as Pearl began to thrust again in earnest. She wished that there was more room inside to move around, but there were ways that she wanted to show her appreciation, and she would just have to make do. Lifting her arms, she put her hands on Pearl's back and started to claw at her. Real werewolf shit.

"Dammit!" Pearl hissed as her back was scratched at. It stung like hell, but she wasn't going to stop. At least, she hoped she wasn't. She could get past this pain. Would Dracula let a mere werewolf get the better of him? Absolutely not! So neither would she. She increased the power of her thrusts, wincing as she slammed her ass against the top of the coffin. It popped open for a second, but quickly closed again. Ignoring the fresh wave of pain she'd caused herself, she went at Marina with everything she had.

Marina screamed, kicking out at the back of the coffin. She barely stopped herself from digging deep into Pearl's back, potentially causing the skin to break. Still, she scratched hard, aware of Pearl's hisses and curses, but more aware of the pleasure that was building inside of her. She writhed underneath Pearl, her body hitting against the sides as her pussy tightened around the strap-on. Finally, with one last howl to the moon and stars above, she came.

Her legs lifted up and wrapped around Pearl's, holding the two of them together tightly as she coated the faux cock with her juices. The coffin was filled with the sound of her moans and howls, drowning out everything else. When she came down, she unfurled her legs and let them rest again on the ground. She had lifted up her head at one point, and she laid that back down too. Panting heavily, she stuck her tongue out and placed a hand over her chest. Her heart was pounding ridiculously.

"Heh, another successful Splatfest! Bet you weren't even thinking about how there was barely any room to move." Well, not exactly- "Alright, time to service your Master." Pearl reached up and pushed at the top of the coffin, lifting it up and letting them out. The moon brought vision back to them, and the first thing Marina focused on was her sweaty, satisfied lover. She wondered how her back looked. Hopefully it wasn't too red after her constant scratching.

Pearl unlatched the strap-on and dropped it between her legs, standing up and cracking her back. "Ahh, that feels good." She stepped out of the coffin and dropped down onto the grass, sitting there with her legs spread. "Come on, Rina. Let's put that doggy tongue on yours to good use." Still panting, Marina just nodded and got out of the coffin as well. She was relieved to be out of there, even if it meant just transferring their activities to the grass next to it.

Getting down on her stomach, she crawled between Pearl's legs and went right to work. She ran her tongue up and down Pearl's slit, noticing how wet it was. Being a dominating vampire must've really turned her on. Quickly she pushed her tongue in between Pearl's folds, hearing a quiet moan as she moved her tongue in and out. She put her hands on Pearl's thighs, squeezing as she eagerly ate her out. Pussy juice was the best thirst quencher.

She glanced up as she moved her tongue around, watching Pearl pull down her bra and start to paw at her breasts. With whimpers muffled between Pearl's legs, she moved one hand down so she could start to play with herself. Seeing - and, occasionally, hearing - Pearl enjoying herself was turning her on again. She made sure that her concentration was on pleasuring her 'Master' first and foremost, though. Those juices deserved to be splattered all over her face.

"Good doggy- Ahh!" She yelped as she twisted her own nipple. "Drink from your Master's cunt. Join me in vampiredom!" She was pretty sure that wasn't how one became a vampire, but she didn't feel like speaking up on that point. Though she was considering teasing Pearl about it later. She just kept licking and thrusting her tongue, moving it around so she could lash back and forth against Pearl's clit. The noises she was making were louder than usual, and they excited Marina. Her own fingers were moving faster inside herself, approaching the speeds of that finger fucking robot she'd designed for... for scientific reasons.

Enjoying the demeaning words that Pearl was saying to her made her question her own sexual proclivities, but she decided the best course of action was to keep fingering herself and not think about it. If she didn't do that, then she'd never have to admit that she might be a bit more submissive than she'd originally anticipated. She just busied herself with using her fingers and tongue instead.

They both came at the same time. As Pearl bucked her hips forward and bit down hard on her lip to muffle her sounds, Marina pushed down against the grass and whimpered into Pearl's pussy. Her juices dripped down her fingers as Pearl's did the same on her lips. She swiped her tongue across Pearl's now-drenched slit to lick up some more of the juices, smiling to herself as she got to work cleaning up as best she could.

When they were both finished, Marina pulled herself from between Pearl's legs and stood up on slightly unsteady legs. She suddenly felt a bit chilly, a light midnight breeze drifting over her naked body. Now she just wanted to go inside and curl up for warmth with Pearl. Hopefully in her very, very comfortable bed. Pearl seemed to agree, at least with the 'going inside' bit. She tossed the strap-on and lube into the coffin and closed it up. Then she put her panties back on, fixing her bra back into place. Rather than getting dressed herself, Marina just scooped up her clothes and followed Pearl back inside.

"Hey Pearlie?" With her hands full, she couldn't touch the collar around her neck, but she could feel the material gently touching her collarbone as it lightly bounced with each step she took. "Do you, uh, think I can... you know... keep the collar?" She blushed at her request, knowing exactly what she sounded like: an unrepentant sub. It just felt so good around her neck, though. A symbol of how she was Pearl's. That her precious partner wanted her in her life.

"Of course! It's yours, after all." Pearl acted like that was the most obvious thing in the world. With her cape fluttering behind her, she really did give off a rather intimidating, extra look. Very vampiric. Just, you know... very short. "Now, let's drop off your clothes in my room, and you can help me put out all the candles. My parents might cut off my allowance if I set fire to the house again."

"Sure, I can help with that... Wait, _again_?"


End file.
